


Not a mistake

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Almost Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Slight Awkwardness, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: FINALLY my gift for you is ready Wyo! I hope you like it! I took a page out of your book: As you know, I love your "Butterfly Effect" series very much, and I checked your wishlist to hopefully make this a piece you will like to read! I am so grateful to have you in my life and wish you the best of luck for your writing mojo to return soon! I love you so much <3 <3





	Not a mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyoheartsmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/gifts).



Even’s face is so close Isak can feel Even’s breath tickling his cheeks. He wants to look up into Even’s eyes, but it’s like his body is frozen in place, except for his heart which is beating a mile a minute. A part of Isak is still convinced he’s just imagining things, but then he feels Even’s nose nudge his cheek and he can’t help but tilt his chin slightly upward.

 

Although he’s still not looking at Even, he can tell Even is just as affected as he is, and maybe that’s why he’s suddenly a lot braver than he ever thought he could be. Very slowly, Isak leans forward and closes his eyes, his breath catching when he feels Even’s hand on his waist. He’s suddenly very aware of his own hands, wondering where to put them. Should he touch Even too? Isak wants to so badly, but then again what if Even changes his mind?

 

But just when Isak decides to stop thinking and just go for it, a loud thud coming from the hallway makes them jump apart. Blinking several times, Isak finds Even staring at him in confusion, and he has to fight the urge to curse under his breath.

 

Even shrugs, and Isak just grunts in response before turning around and leaving the kitchen. His head is still spinning and he wonders if he’ll even be able to talk to whoever the hell chose THIS exact moment to burst into the kollektiv. Even is following on Isak’s heels and a part of Isak wishes he had the balls to just turn back around, grab Even by the hand and drag him off to his room.

 

However, that thought evaporates when Isak steps into the living room and sees - Noora standing in front of the couch, her winter coat slung over her right arm. The loud thud most likely came from her suitcase which she must have dropped, because it’s lying on its side right next to Noora. She looks at Isak with a confused expression, as if she herself wasn’t sure why she’s here. Eventually, she shrugs and then smiles uneasily at Isak, who is still standing in the doorway, half-hoping he’s stuck in some kind of weird dream.

 

Isak is about to ask what the hell is going on, when Even suddenly clears his throat and gently pushes past him. His fingers only brush Isak’s lower arm for a second but the touch lights Isak’s skin on fire, making him shiver from head to toe. He looks on helplessly as Even approaches Noora, holding out his hand and introducing himself to her.

 

“Hello, I’m Even. We just had a party here, Isak and I were left behind to clean up.”

 

Noora shakes Even’s hand and nods slowly, her eyes curiously darting from Even to Isak and back again. “Nice to meet you, Even. I’m Noora, I used to live here,” she says, and the sound of her voice finally rips Isak out of his stupor. It’s obvious that Noora has been crying, and only now does Isak notice that her eyes look slightly red.

 

_ What the fuck happened? _

 

“Hey Noora,” Isak gets out, clearing his throat and stepping forward. Even turns to look at him and Isak can feel himself blushing instantly when their eyes meet. Before Noora notices, Isak pulls her into an awkward hug, holding on a little longer than he usually would. Noora chuckles hesitatingly, evidently surprised by Isak’s sudden display of affection. To Isak’s relief, she doesn’t comment on it though.

 

“Hey, Isak,” she says then, gently disengaging herself and taking a step back to look at Isak. “How are things?”

 

Isak frowns at her and points to Noora’s suitcase. “Uh, I think the more pressing question is, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in London?”

 

Noora bites her lower lip and steps from one foot to the other, visibly uncomfortable. Isak almost feels bad for asking, but before he can think of something to say, Even clears his throat again and puts his hand on Isak’s shoulder.

 

“I think I should go, you two surely have a lot to talk about,” he says, and Isak stares at him in shock. He doesn’t want Even to go, not after what just almost happened. And he isn’t particularly fond of the idea of trying to cheer Noora up, as much as he likes her. Isak sucks at comforting people, and at the moment he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to stop thinking about Even long enough to listen to Noora, not even for a minute.

 

So when Even walks past Noora to get his shoes from somewhere close to the front door, Isak follows him, mumbling something about walking Even outside and that he’ll be right back.

 

Even is already tying his shoes and looks up at Isak with an amused grin. He raises his eyebrows curiously, as if he had no idea why Isak would rather accompany Even to the front door than find out why his former roommate came home so suddenly.

 

Isak’s heart sinks and he instantly regrets deciding to go with Even, but it’s not like he can just chicken out now. And if the wink Even gives him while putting on his denim jacket is anything to go by, Isak may not have imagined everything after all.

 

Hastily slipping into the first pair of shoes he can find, Isak shuffles past Even to open the door for him, and then they’re walking down the stairs in silence. Even doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, taking one step at a time and glancing over at Isak every other second. Isak tries to grin at him, but he’s sure he looks pathetic, and by the time they’re on the first floor landing, he wishes he’d just kept his mouth shut and stayed in the apartment.

 

“Well, that was … awkward,” Even finally addresses the elephant in the room, and Isak instantly relaxes a little, letting out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Yeah,” he says simply, burying his hands in his pockets as the two of them continue walking down the stairs. “Noora moved to London with her boyfriend in summer. I have no idea what happened.”

 

Even nods slowly and then looks at Isak with a concerned expression. “Damn, that sounds … intense.”

Isak shrugs half-heartedly, unable to tear his eyes away from Even’s. He knows he should say something about the situation with Noora, but he can’t formulate a single word. It’s like Even’s eyes are sucking him in and he’s suddenly drowning in them, forgetting everything except how badly he wants Even to touch him again.

 

Before he can stop himself, Isak takes two steps towards Even until their shoes are almost touching. They have reached the ground floor now, and Even is still staring at Isak, as if he were trying to hypnotise him. Time seems to slow down as Even’s hands close around Isak’s wrists to pull him closer.

 

Isak lets out a gasp when their chests collide, but he doesn’t move away. Feeling emboldened, he hesitatingly wraps his arms around Even’s waist. This time, Isak doesn’t close his eyes, not even when Even cups his face with one hand and leans their foreheads together.

 

“I really like you, Isak,” Even whispers then, sending shivers down Isak’s spine. Pursing his lips, Isak tries to smile at Even, taking in a shuddering breath. 

 

“Me too,” he breathes back, and then Even’s lips are finally on his. The first kiss is hesitant, almost awkward, mostly because Isak doesn’t dare move a muscle. He’s too afraid that Even will pull away any second, regretting everything. But then, Even lets out a soft sigh and releases Isak’s wrist to wrap his arm around Isak’s middle. He places a short, sweet kiss on Isak’s cheek before claiming his mouth again, more decidedly this time.

 

Isak’s heart is hammering against his chest, but this time with more excitement than fear. He holds on to Even’s waist with one hand while the other slides onto Even’s back, pulling him even closer. Isak’s eyes flutter shut as Even kisses him again and he sighs happily, allowing himself to melt into Even’s embrace. 

 

Even smiles against Isak’s lips and then his hands are on Isak’s neck, the gentle touch making goosebumps erupt all over Isak’s skin. He smiles as well and then kisses Even again, revelling at the little sigh escaping Even’s throat. Whereas he was terrified of scaring Even away a moment ago, he now feels so confident he’s almost tempted to ask Even to come back upstairs with him. Sure, Noora is up there and she will ask questions, but somehow, Isak doesn’t care about that right now. No one has ever touched him the way Even does, and he doesn’t want it to stop.

 

“You should go back upstairs,” Even murmurs suddenly as if he’d heard Isak’s thoughts. “Noora must be wondering where you went.” His hands are still on Isak’s neck and he bumps their noses together, but his words still feel like a stab to Isak’s heart.

 

“Yeah, it looked like she needs to talk,” Isak sighs, already hating the idea. He must have made a face because Even chuckles slowly and peck his lips again, as if to encourage him.

 

“I wish I could take you home,” he whispers then, his thumbs caressing Isak’s chin, and Isak’s heart almost stops at the words. Feeling his heartbeat in his ears, he can already hear himself asking the question burning in his mind. Isak swallows hard and closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Even’s. But before he can get out the words, Even clears his throat and adds: “... but my parents are home and they think I’m still together with Sonja so …”

 

Isak’s eyes fly open at that and he finds Even already looking at him, his expression serious, almost worried. “What? I thought you said you can’t…” Isak begins but Even shakes his head to interrupt him.

 

“I know what I said. But I mean … after what just happened, I can’t…” Even takes a deep breath and then smiles hesitantly. “I’ll .. talk to her tomorrow, ok?” Even’s voice is almost a whisper now, and Isak thinks he can see a hint of fear in Even’s beautiful blue eyes.

 

Isak still doesn’t know what to say, but he knows he doesn’t want Even to get the feeling that kissing Isak was a mistake. So he steps a little closer and takes Even’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Even gasps with surprise but holds on to Isak’s hand, his expression suddenly looking more relaxed.

 

“See you at school then?” Isak asks quietly, squeezing Even’s fingers.

 

Even nods quickly and raises their joint hands to kiss the back of Isak’s hand. “Yes. I’ll see you at school.”

 

And just when Even is about to release Isak’s hand, Isak gathers all his courage and pulls Even close again. He wraps his free arm around Even’s waist without letting go of his hand and slots their mouths together. Isak’s heart is beating a mile a minute, but Even kisses him back enthusiastically, making Isak feel dizzy, happy, invincible even. And for just one moment, Isak doesn’t worry about what will happen next.

 

When they break apart, Even leans their foreheads together and the look in his eyes turns Isak’s knees into pudding. For a moment, Even appears to be looking for words, but then he just presses his lips to Isak’s one more time before stepping back.

 

Even pushes the front door open with his hips, holding Isak’s gaze for a long moment. Isak waves at him and then, with one last wink, Even is gone.

 

On his way back upstairs, Isak can’t stop grinning. His hands are sweaty and his heart is racing, but he’s never felt more alive. 

 

Monday can’t come soon enough.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
